


We Were Supposed To

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And then he cries about it in the break room, Angst, Basically, Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Happy Reading, Makoto wishes that his friends werent dead, So i didnt tag them, Some of the deceased characters are mentioned but only for a line or two, Survivor Guilt, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Makoto isn't one to cry over the past all that often, he is the Ultimate Hope, after all. But sometimes, just sometimes, his mind dwells on how cruel Junko Enoshima's killing game was. And when that happens, he feels his heart break just a little more.





	We Were Supposed To

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll today, I guess. I got this idea after listening to Kokoronashi all morning. THH is my favorite game by far and today is just a 'let's make Makoto cry' kind of day.

Makoto was sitting down in the break room, Kyouko's hand quickly moving as she easily did complicated equations on a messy sheet of paper. There were large numbers, division signs, dollar figures and everything in between. It made the luckster's head spin by just looking at it.

 

Aoi's feet were propped up on the table, a donut in her mouth and another in her left hand. Crumbs decorated her tan cheeks and plump lips, making a mess of her shirt and the floor beneath her. The swimmer had only just begun, an entire dozen sitting on the table in a pretty box. 

 

Togami was drinking coffee, black with no sugar, keeping his mouth too busy to make any snide remarks like usual. 

 

Hagakure was messing around with yet another crystal ball, where was he getting those again? Touko was muttering under her breath about some complicated sounding plot, perhaps a random book idea? 

 

With how busy Future Foundation kept them all, they were very rarely all together like this even if they were in comfortable silence. With a beaming smile, Makoto looked around at his precious friends before something nagged at his heart... 

 

Imagine how rambunctious this room would be if Ishimaru was yelling for Aoi to get her feet off the table or if Celestia was scolding Hifumi for poor tea making skills. Sayaka would be humming non stop too. Whenever all of them were together, they couldn't be quiet no matter what. 

 

_ And now it was deathly quiet.  _

 

Makoto tried to imagine each of his deceased friends in suits and ties, the standard FF outfit. He found himself thinking they all looked quite... _ grown up. _

 

And that left a bitter taste in his mouth, suddenly choking up on words that weren't there. His eyes were stinging, heart sinking into the pits of his stomach as his hands began to shake. His friends, the victims of Junko Enoshima’s killing game, would never get to grow up.

 

They never got to leave Hope's Peak and see their families again or eat their favorite gyoza, they had abandoned pets and unfulfilled dreams. And there was absolutely nothing that could be done about it, it was impossible to raise the dead, after all. 

 

How Makoto wished he could magically save his friends, something you'd see in a manga where he would travel back in time to save each and every one of them. Those types of things only happened in fantasies though, so the ultimate hope could only dream and nothing more.

 

“ _ Hey _ …” he found his lips were moving on their own, voice shaking pathetically but still managing to garner the other survivors’ attention. Kyouko looked at him, stone cold features draped in concern and worry due to Makoto's obvious distress.

 

The brunette clenched his hands into fists, training his eyes on the cold, silver table. “Do you ever think about...how things would be?” His question was vague, heart heavy and head already aching from the tears yet to come.

 

“If we...had  _ all _ survived and came to Future Foundation?” Makoto asked, a wry smile on his lips in a desperate attempt to keep things together but his efforts were futile. The tears were pushing past his eyes and somersaulting from his cheeks to the table with a rhythmic tapping.

 

A hoarse laugh slipped from his lips, mind in disarray. Kyouko put her hand over his and tried to support him, no words coming to her but a look of understanding flashing across her features. 

 

Aoi’s donut had fallen from her lips, eyes trained on the wall as she pretended her hands weren't shaking.  _ They weren't, she was just very cold, all of a sudden _ . Touko had one hand on her cheek, sinking down in her seat as if she was trying to hide from the world, hide from Makoto's words.

 

“Dude…” was all Hagakure managed to say, looking at Makoto with worried and saddened eyes. There was nothing he  _ could _ say, in the end. 

 

“I bet...things would be so lively and we'd never have a moment of peace, heh…” The brunette continued and Aoi simply hummed in agreeance, absentmindedly wiping her face of crumbs and still not meeting anyone's gaze.   

 

For some reason, Makoto was finding it increasingly harder to speak, there was this hard to swallow lump in his throat. He felt like two tons were pressing down on his fragile chest and crushing his already tattered heart. That's why his voice came out as this strained whisper, voice cracking, “ _ It hurts, it hurts so much _ …”

 

He lowered his head, a few ugly sobs clawing their way out of his throat as tears rushed from his dough eyes and snot threatened to leak from his button nose. The ultimate hope's face was flushed a deep pink and his lips were trembling, he looked like a trembling child who had no place here. 

 

“It's not fair… I just want us all to laugh together and... _ grow up together _ .” Those words alone made Kyouko bite back the bitter feelings behind her eyes, Asahina found her own chest tightening.

 

But what Makoto says next is what breaks them all, the room seemed completely silent and there were no noises from outside either. The entire universe had paused for their pain, not despair, just battle scars and survivor's guilt.

  
**_“Like we were supposed to…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I love comments and constructive criticism!!


End file.
